


Does my bum look fat?

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock askes if his bum looks fat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does my bum look fat?

John smiled when he heard the click click of high heels on the hard wood floor. He looked at the door, already smiling as he anticipated seeing Sherlock. John’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as the consulting detective walked into the room. He was wearing his tight fitted, purple shirt; forever known in John’s mind as the purple shirt of sex, the tails of which stopped at the top of Sherlock’s pale thighs, barely covering his groin and a pair of incredibly gorgeous boots. They were knee high, black, hand tooled leather and purple suede with a four inch stiletto heel and the way Sherlock looked in them took John’s breath away. He slowly glided across the room to stand in front of John. With a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye, he turned so his back was to John.

“Do these boots make my bum look fat?” he asked, bending slightly at the waist so the mentioned body part was thrust toward John.

Lush, pert, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, desirable, delectable, these were all words John would use to describe Sherlock’s bum. Lovely, hypnotic, arousing, plump also came to mind as well as kissable, edible, and most defiantly fuckable, but never, ever fat. John reached out and grabbed two handfuls of hot, tempting flesh and squeezed.

“Hmmmm, it does seem to be a bit larger than the last time I saw it.” he said.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder, his face twisted with horror.

“Don’t worry, Luv,” John told him as he grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto his lap, “I know of plenty of things we can do to burn off the extra weight and get your bum back in shape.”


End file.
